In the Wake of Grief
by gettothedragon
Summary: My first Fanfic, so go easy. Set at the end of season 8. AU. Summery: Bree Taylor had a hard, but good life. She's going to college, works with her step dad at his shop as a mechanic, and is almost finished restoring her 1965 ford mustang. But when a demon comes knocking at the door, she is thrust into a world she thought was a myth, with grief following her every step of the way
1. Prologue: Life of Bree Taylor

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first Fanfic story, ****i really hope that i dont mess this up,**** i had this idea in my head for a while, and i finally decided to write it out (which is very unusual for me seeing as i generally let the story go in my head). sorry if there are mistakes, i dont live in america so i dont quite know some of the sayings. but i have read enough to get some of it. so if i stuff up anything like that let me know so i dont look dumb. Please use constructive criticism, no flames (i dont think i could handle that). and so onto the story. this chapter is really just a summary, once i upload the next chapter i guess you can skip it, but you might get a better understanding of my characters.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything from supernatural except my OC's, hope you enjoy :)**

Prologue: Life of Bree Taylor

Just like almost everybody else in this world, I thought monsters were myths. Made up by Kids with wild imaginations, or even parents to make sure their Kids will behave. Hell, even I remember running into my mother's to get away from the non-existent monster under my bed. Because that's what's normal, what everybody believed in. Even me. Because up until I was 19 I was living the average, apple-pie life. Well as good as I could get to that.

You see, my mother had me when she was young, not long after she turned 16. And of course my father had skipped town before she even knew she was pregnant. She didn't know where he lived or what his phone number was. He was just a fling. But my mother was strong. Despite being shunned by her friends and constantly ridiculed by people who didn't even know her she persevered. And in the end she made it. She even got into college.

Although her love life was hard, with most of her boyfriend's ditching her as soon as they found out she had a kid. The older I got and the more I understood about the reason why these men left, the more I questioned why she even bothered. In the end, she finally found someone who didn't run away.

Mike Bradford was studying to be a teacher just like her, and was in most of her classes. He always told me that he had been nursing a crush for just over a year before he plucked up the courage to finally start talking to her. Soon they became good friends, and it wasn't long before mother joined him in nursing a crush. When she asked him if he wanted to go on a date with her, he almost feinted with joy before saying yes. And so when I was 10, just over 2 years after that first date, My mother, Rachel Taylor, married Mike Bradford.

Mike, in the end, did not become a teacher, but instead found his calling as a head mechanic in his own work shop, which I later found work in. This, in turn, satisfied my love of cars which had begun to develop when I was 8. My fascination of old and new cars made me seem weird to many of the kids at school, and for a while I didn't have friends. but that soon changed when one boy saw me reading a car magazine. Instead of asking why I wasn't playing with dolls like girls were supposed to, he asked me what my favourite car was. It wasn't long before we became best friends, telling each other our favourite bands (mine being ACDC), shows, and cars.

Life was amazing, and it looked like it was going to get even better. My mother was going to have a baby. To say that my family was exited was an understatement, no, we were ecstatic. It was mom and Mikes first child together and I was going to have a baby brother or sister. But something went wrong, and grief was the only thing left in its wake.

Mom was over seven and a half months into her pregnancy when she woke up screaming. When I came into her and Mikes room, she was clutching her stomach yelling that something was wrong. Mike was on the phone trying to tell the phone operator what was happening over Mom's screams. when he saw me there, he told me to pack a bag for mom, which I did so in a panic.

When we arrived at the hospital they did everything they could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. that night, not only did I lose a sibling, but I also lost my mother. For days Mike and I didn't know what to do, we were like zombies. I barely remember going to the funeral, and all I could think about while I was there was whether or not I will be able to remember her at all. Whether I will remember her smile, her laugh, hell even her anger. Sure there are photos and video tapes to help, but it's not the same as having her right there in front of you.

I thought about how much I looked like her, I guess there are some things that I inherited from her, I know we have the same smile, the same shade of dirty blond hair that is wavy enough to tangle. The rest, I guess, comes from my father. I am fairly tall for my age, reaching about 5'8", with eyes so green they would hypnotise almost anyone who looked into them (or so I've been told), and an appetite that could rival a dragons. And yet my body was still slim (thanks to my high metabolism).

So while my hardships placed on me were difficult to manage, they were nothing compared to what I was about to face in the future, something that was bound to happen sooner or later. And the monsters that I didn't believe in or thought were myths, soon showed me that are very real, and should be feared.


	2. Package From Hell

**A/N: Hey so another update (so soon i know), basically I'm going to update whenever I finish the chapter after the one I've uploaded (so that could be anytime of the week). So technically chapter 2 is finished as well i just have to finish chapter 3 to post it :) And yay I've already got a follower, so thank you The Forgotten Shark, you made my night :) **

**Now onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from supernatural, only my OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day that changed my whole life was a normal one. I got in my car, got some coffee, chatted to my best friend, Jacob Miles, and just made it to my lecture on time. After zoning out of most of my lectures and finding lunch, I went to Mike's shop to make sure everything was still in one piece. It was Mike's day off and is always paranoid that everybody will go slack when he isn't around to chase them up on deadlines.

While everyone is mostly on time and working hard to get stuff done, I have caught a few people rushing around when I get there to check up on them, like they haven't done a damn thing all day. Mike doesn't tolerate laziness, and when new workers come in with the view that they can run the show while he's gone, oh they are in a for a big surprise.

When Mike went through a lot of mechanics when he began hiring, but as time went along, the amount of people who lost their job lessened, and now the team Mike has now quickly became the most respected in the town. I almost don't see the need to check up on them, but Mike still insists.

So after the regular check in, I drove back home, exhausted, hungry, and ready for a nap. I parked in front of our house (with a slightly over grown garden) unable to pull in the drive way. Mikes car was already pulled in taking up almost the whole space, and even though we have a garage, my pulled apart 1965 ford mustang was currently occupying it, leaving no room for Mike's or my cars.

You see, I've had my mustang for a couple of years now and I have been restoring it as during that time. It's become my baby, my own little project that I've always wanted to do, and I'm close to finishing it. I'm still waiting for a few parts to come in, which should be any day now, and my excitement is almost overwhelming whenever I look at the almost restored car.

After grabbing my stuff from my car, I head inside to the kitchen, trying to find a snack and am greeted by Mike.

"Hey there's the little grease monkey, I was wondering if you had run off into the sunset with some motorbike daredevil." He said

"Oh hardy ha ha, you act like you know me too much, but in reality it would be a NASCAR driver who I would charm me into running off to the sunset" I say sarcastically.

Mike snorts a laugh, and crosses the kitchen to engulf me in a hug.

"How was your day Monkey?"

I smile at the nickname he had given me years ago, and return the hug.

"Oh you know, the usual, trying to pat attention in my lectures, chatting to friends, making sure no one destroys the shop while you're gone."

Mike kisses my head and lets me go.

"That's my girl, so no crater where the shop is meant to be?"

I laugh at that and say what I usually say when he asks me how the shop was.

"No, like usual, everybody was working hard, oh and King told me to tell you to quit worrying on your day off"

Mike grins at that, and turns back the food set on the bench.

"What'cha doing?" I ask.

"Making dinner, thought a roast would be nice, plus I want to see if I can fill that bottomless pit in your stomach"

I gave him the deadliest look I could muster, but it was hard to maintain it when he was smiling at me (seriously, it could make a corpse smile if he ever flashed it in front of one).

I finally relented a small smile before stating that I was going to take a nap before dinner and to wake me up when it was ready.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but the next thing I knew I was shaken awake.

"Hey Monkey, your delivery arrived." Mike said

"Hmm wha..?" I mumbled, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"The car parts that you ordered, they're here, you need to sign off for them"

That woke me up better, the next thing I knew I was running down the hall to get the door.

"Hi, you Bree Taylor?" the man asked. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and had a goatee. Next to him there were four fairly large boxes that brought butterflies of excitement in my stomach. _Oh my god! The last parts, they're finally here!_

"Yeah, that's me" I said, with a bright smile on my face.

"Just sign here." he said, pointing to a line on the paper. "Did want help bringing this stuff in? Some of this stuff is pretty heavy" He asked. I consider this for a moment.

"Yeah, that would be great, I'll get Dad to help as well" I answer as I pick up one of the smaller boxes.

As I head inside I call out to Mike "Hey, Dad, can you give us a hand with these boxes?"

"Yeah sure just a minute" I hear him call out.

I start heading to the garage with the delivery guy behind me.

"Just in here." I say putting my box down. "I'm just going to open these up and check on them"

When I look back up at the guy waiting for him to reply I find him looking at me with a weird expression on his face, sending a small chill down my spine, before he said "Sure. I'll be right back"

After shaking the feeling away, I turned around, trying to find a box cutter. When I found one I gave a triumphant 'ah ha' and turned back to the boxes. Before I could start cutting, a crash and a muffled cry catches my attention. I hesitate for a minute before I hear another thump, and I snap out of my confusion and rush to see what happened.

When I run into the living room, I feel horror rush through me. The delivery guy had a beaten and bloodied Mike up against the wall by his neck, and I scream when the guy turns to me. His eyes were black and he smirked when he saw me, chilling me down to the bone, before flicking his hand that sent an invisible force crashing into me, and against a wall.

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise, an unguarded Winchester. Normally the angels keep tabs on anyone who is related to one, but I guess they can make mistakes. Better for us though." Delivery Guy laughed.

Struggling to breath, I said "What are you talking about? Please just let us go!"

"No can do, Babydoll. Orders."

"Please, let Dad go, and we'll do anything you want." I said with a fearful tone.

He laughed "You do realize, that this meat suit isn't your farther, and besides, you will be doing whatever we want, no matter the outcome here."

A new voice with a British accent spoke up "Come on now, we don't want her to lose all hope. Not a girl this special."

Delivery Guy holding Mike relaxed his hold enough to slump as gasp for breath, and bowed his head to a short man with dark hair. "Yes Sir." The man with the British accent turned to me, and regarded me with a tilt of the head.

"Sorry, my grunts can seem a little harsh, but really this is light for them."

After seeing the tears starting to well up in my eyes, he gives a small chuckle. "Oh Bree, you truly have no idea how special you are to some people. How useful you will be to people like myself.

"It really was an accident that we found you. You see, I had one of my men placed in a hospital, and he just so happened to stumble on a little someone's birth records. You can imagine my surprise that you managed to escape so many people's sights. But that's not the point, the point is-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I scream, unable to hold it back against the fear running through me.

"Shush now, it's rude to interrupt, but to answer your question, nothing. You are merely a bargaining chip for some people who are not cooperating at the moment." he said. "Enough, chit chat, time is a wasting. Make sure there are no loose ends here" the British Guy said to Delivery Guy, whose smile turned devilish.

"As you, I think a family reunion is due." and just before British Guy clicked his fingers, teleporting us to some unknown place, I saw Delivery Guy flick his hand, twisting Mike's head with a snap.

* * *

**A/N If you just got an alert and chapter 2 was the same as chapter 1 (technically the prologue) im sorry im still trying to work out how to up load stuff**


	3. A Deal Set

**A/N: ****So here is the next chapter :) it's a bit short but that's all I could really put down. In truth I'm a bit nervous about writing, this is the first time I've written anything that wasn't school or uni related, so let me know anything that will help me get better :)**

**Thank you alkorn for following and TFS for the tip, I'll keep that in mind when I write :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, only my OC's. Please no flames, and lastly, enjoy :)**

* * *

Omniscient POV

Regret swept through Dean after he spotted the still smoking corpse of Jenny Cline. Letting Sam know of his discovery, the sight left both men lost in thought, thinking of the injustice of her death. _She should have lived a long life, especially after they saved her once before_.

"You were a great gal Jenny Cline" Dean said roughly, unable to look away from the charred body.

The ring of Sam's phone broke the mournful silence. "Hey" Sam said, catching Deans attention by showing him the number. Putting the phone on speaker Sam asked, frustration evident in his voice, "What the hell are you doing Crowley?"

"Oh Moosey," Crowley cooed in amusement "isn't it obvious, I'm killing everyone you've ever saved." Dean and Sam exchanged a look of shock and realization before he continued.

"The damsels in distress, the innocent whippersnappers, the would be vampire chow. All of them."

_How did Crowley even know who to kill?_ Voicing his thought, Dean began to ask "How do you even know-"

"I have my sources." Crowley interrupted "A cracking research team. When you boys hit a town you tend to leave a mess. Especially you Dean, why I probably wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for my extensive sources"

This confused Dean even more, and had no idea what Crowley was leading on to. "What do you mean by that Crowley?"

"A girl, Dean, and my what a surprise it was when it turned out that she is your daughter. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet her."

Dean was shocked into silence, not even noticing Sam's stare that was bound to have the same shocked expression as him._Daughter? He as to be lying. This has to be a trick._ But these thoughts couldn't shake Dean to speak.

"Now you're probably wondering why my droog's aren't there giving you the bums rush, so let's continue shall we? I'm going to put that girl of yours through hell every 5 hours until you give me the demon tablet, and stop this whole… trials nonsense."

Snapping out of his shock, Sam started "We don't have the tablet, Kevin took it and -"

Crowley cut him off "_I_ took Kevin, then _someone_, took him back. Word from the cloud is that it wasn't heaven, so either the cutest little prophet in the world is with you two lugs or you better find him toot bloody sweet because time, she is a wasting, too important to waste for you and that girl of yours.

"About now, you're probably thinking of ways to stop me, to find her, you won't be able to. But you'll try. Because that's what you do you, especially for family, you try. So time for an object lesson, Indianapolis, the Ivy motel, room 116. You have 57 minutes. Oh and Dean, I'll send you a picture of her, just so you're prepared for the family reunion" And with a clang, the line went dead.

Dean and Sam passed a look to each other as Dean's phone buzzed with an incoming text. Just as Crowley said, there was an image sent to him of a girl tied to a chair. She was bruised and beaten, and had blood and tears staining her cheeks, it broke Dean to think that he was the cause of her suffering. Shaking off their confusion and regret, they left the apartment with the smoking corpse, knowing full well that the discussion of Deans supposed Daughter would have to wait.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood in silence as the aftermath of the events that occurred in room 116 ran through their minds. After setting demon traps and warding's, desperately searching for the hex bag that was choking Sarah Blake, trying all they could do to stop her death, they had failed. Crowley was one step in front of them, somehow knowing their next moves and plans. If they don't do something, if they don't comply with Crowley, then some innocent girl, family or not, was going to die in pain and confusion, never knowing why she was the one to suffer.

Sam looked at Dean, with guilt and pain shining in his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Dean didn't say anything for a few minutes, and just as Sam was about to ask again, Dean said "We do what he says." thinking of the image burned into his brain of a fearful, tear stained face.


	4. A Bargain Fulfilled

Chapter 3: A Bargain Fulfilled

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while, uni has been keeping me pretty busy, but here it is, yay :) dont forget to review, it helps me know what areas i need to improve in and no flames :)**

**Disclaimers: I dont own supernatural, just my oc's, yadda yadda yadda, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Consciousness took me both slowly and suddenly, I felt sluggish but alert as fear began to override my basic instinct, slightly numbing the agony rising from all over my body. Opening my eyes was hard to do, especially when one of them was swollen shut from the beating I was given the day before by the black eyed people.

Or was it a few hours ago?

It was hard to tell how much time had passed in here, especially between the beatings and passing out. But unlike the other times I came to, something had woken me, and from what I could see through my swollen lids, the door of the room I was imprisoned in was opening, shinning a sliver of light on my tied up form.

My fear then began to turn into mind numbing terror, making me tremble and whimper at the two men approaching me. I could barely form any thought other than that they were going to torture me, and remind me that it was my fault that Mike was dead.

One of the men pulled out a large knife, causing my whimpers to grow into sobs, while the other roughly pushed me forward on the chair, which yanked my arms and made the ropes around my wrists cut deeper into my skin. I cried out from the movement, expecting the worst, but soon my arms were cut loose, hanging limply at my sides and numb from the lack of movement from the past few days. After pushing me hard back against the chair I had been kept in since I was brought here, my legs were cut free and was hauled up forcefully from the chair, provoking another moan of pain from me.

They started to lead me out of the dark room and I was both relived that my captors weren't here to hurt me and terrified of where they were leading me to. The men had to practically drag me to wherever they were taking me, as my legs were trying to adjust to standing and walking.

The further we walked from the room I was kept in, the brighter and more extravagant the hall seemed to get, and after a while of dragging and stumbling, we finally arrived to a set of double doors. The man to my left reached out to knock on the doors, and was answered by a sickeningly familiar voice, making me wish I was back in my cell. No, no, no, please not him.

We entered a what looked to be a study room, the man who knocked on the door stepped forward to my kidnapper, while the other forced me into another chair.

"The girl, sir." he said

"Ah, yes, thank you boys. Now scram." British guy said. It was obvious to me now that he was the leader of the people here. When the two men left, my kidnapper scanned my battered and slashed body, making me tremble under his gaze.

"Well, Moose and Squirrel aren't going to like that my men damaged such a pretty thing like you. But then, that was the whole point isn't it" he said.

Through my terrified state, or perhaps because of it, I was able to speak out, needing answers.

"I was tortured" I said shakily "to prove a point?"

"Yes, and no. You see, you are a means to an end. The quickest way to get what I want and far less untraceable."

Choking back the rising tide of a full blown freak out that would, no doubt, turn me into a blubbering mess, I managed to squeak out "Why?"

British guy smirked "Because you're a Winchester. And Winchester's will do anything for family." he said cryptically.

Before I could say anything more he snapped his fingers, and we were taken to a dirt field filled with busted up cars. Standing in the middle of the clearing were two men staring at a car that was tangled in the overgrown grass.

From what I could make out through my puffy face, one of the men was taller, standing at about 6'4" with brown shoulder length hair, while the other settled at around the 6'1" mark and had light brown, almost dirty blond, hair.

Just like when I was kidnapped, I was held by an invisible hand, keeping me from moving or even speaking. In truth I was doing all I could to keep myself conscious through all the pain and terror flowing through me, running was the last thing on my mind.

"Hello boys" my kidnapper called out, gaining the two's attention.

"What's that old expression? Success has many fathers, failure is a Winchester." he chuckled at his own joke before his tone turned serious. "Where is the stone?"

The shorter one gave me a guarded glance before responding. "You show us yours, we'll show you ours."

"Really Dean? I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here and you want to talk dangly bits? Especially when half of my bargain is right in front of you?" gesturing towards me as my kidnapper said this. "The stone."

The man named Dean and the tall guy exchanged a small glance before the latter stepped forward and pulled a square stone out of his jacket.

"There she is" British Guy said with a smirk, and opened the left side of his jacket, showing them something that I couldn't see.

"And the contract?" Dean asked

There was a rustle of paper before a long scroll was thrown out towards Dean and the tall man. From what I could see, they both looked stunned.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is no hidden agenda there" Dean said, looking up from the end of the scroll.

"The highlights? We swap tablets, I give you little miss Bree Taylor, you stand down from the trials forever."

The taller man spoke up, "And you stop killing everyone we've ever saved"

"Agreed"

Sighing, Dean pulled out a pen to sign the end of the scroll, and I felt relief knowing that, even though I was part of a deal, I won't ever get hurt by my kidnappers men again.

Just as Dean stepped forward, the scroll was pulled back.

"Nah Ah Ah. Nice try Squirrel, Moose is doing these trials, Moose signs." British guy said. I thought vaguely back to my earlier conversation with him. So this is who he meant by Squirrel and Moose.

By the looks of it, Dean wasn't having any of that. "No no no, he's not signing anything until I read the fine print."

The man dubbed as Moose by my kidnapper snatched the pen out of Dean's hand.

"I can read it" he said.

Dean turned back to the man called Moose, and started a barely audible argument, which was soon interrupted by my kidnapper.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise boys?"

I don't know how long it took, but in the end it was finally agreed that Dean was going to read the contract.

"You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here aren't you?" British Guy said. Rousing a brief glance from Dean, before he continued. "You know why I always defeat you? It's your humanity, it's a built in handy cap, you always put emotion ahead of good old common sense." This made Dean stop reading and look up at British guy, who said something else that I couldn't hear.

Whatever he said to Dean, it made him look back at Moose guy who started to pull out a pen. Looking back at Dean, he gave a reassuring nod before a small sound of a click and rattle rang out, and the invisible hand that I was gripped by disappeared, causing me to gasp and fall to the ground. The Moose guy came over to me and helped pick me up.

"Is this a joke?" a mix of surprise and anger colored the voice of my kidnapper "You realize all I have to do is-" he raised his hand to click and, I assume, disappear and it made me whimper. But as he clicked nothing happened, bringing a triumphant smile to Deans face.

"Ah ah ah. Demonic hand cuffs, jackass. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out, oh and no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch." he said, and despite the situation I was in, it brought a small smile to my face as the edges of my vision started to darken.

Clearly pissed off by being tricked, British Guy said "Fine, you wanna play chain game, lets." and punched Dean hard in the face. "You saddled yourself to the wrong bull mate."

Looking up as if the punch didn't affect him at all (which it probably hadn't), Dean punched him back, and then took another square stone out of my kidnappers jacket and gave it to Moose Guy. By this point I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, and most of my weight was held by Moose guy.

"I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn it feels good. But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it, you're ours. Which means that your demon ass, is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick."

I couldn't see his face, but with the amount of confusion in British Guys voice, there was no doubt that his expression matched his tone. "What's he mouthing on about?"

I was just able to hear Moose guy say "You're the third trial Crowley", before finally, the events of the past hour or so caught up with me, and I passed out.


End file.
